Chapter 289
Tiny Fists is the 289th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Wendy and Sherria continue their battle when Wendy refuses to give in, although both fight at full power. Wendy's smart fighting tactics manage to hold her through to the end of the 30-minute deadline, resulting in a tie. Concurrently, Jellal follows a person he believes to be the source of the dark Magic, but is himself being followed by Doranbolt, who intercepts him and demands to know his true identity. Summary Wendy stands injured before Sherria, refusing to give up to the young God Slayer, much to Sherria's disappointment. From the side lines, Wendy's team worries for her safety after her last attack proved ineffective due to Sherria's powerful healing abilities. Jellal watches the battle from the crowd, contemplating if the Magic Power felt by him and the rest of Crime Sorcière is coming from Sherria. He wonders if he should interrupt the battle, worrying about Wendy's safety. Also in the crowd, Doranbolt feels concerned about Wendy's well being, but continues to focus on Jellal, who he believes is Mystogan. Looking back to the time when he infiltrated Fairy Tail, he remembers that Mystogan is no longer a member of the guild, and begins to approach Jellal to uncover his true identity. While Jellal watches Wendy's battle, he notices Doranbolt out of the crowd and begins to become worried over the Magic Council member's presence. Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Sherria still believes that Wendy should surrender to her, as she does not enjoy one sided violence and wouldn't enjoy their battle anymore, having the advantage over Wendy. Even with the odds stacked against her, Wendy still refuses to give up. Believing in fighting for her guild, Wendy tells Sherria that she doesn't need her pity and asks her to fight her with all her might. Sherria agrees to this, pleased with Wendy's etiquette and prepares her next attack. Black wind surrounds Sherria's arms, as other members of her guild worry about Wendy, thinking that if she is hit by this attack the poor Dragon Slayer will die. Sherria then releases her Heavenly Gathering of Clouds, and black winds rush towards Wendy. However, the attack misses as Wendy used her Magic to restore Sherria's vitality from fatigue (something which Sherria's Magic cannot do) increasing her physical strength causing its momentum to be overshot. Wendy then quickly begins her counterattack, slashing away at Sherria's arm, causing blood to spill from it. Sherria quickly heals herself from the attack and the two girls proceed to clash with a powerful kick from each of them, which gives out a large gust of wind on impact. The two continue to exchange blows with each other until the time limit of the battle runs out, ending the battle with a draw, with the two girls completely exhausted afterwards. Both teams gain five points each, with all the members taking the result in good hearts. Jura complements Wendy on her growth and strength, seeing how when he saw her for the first time, she was a shy girl lacking in confidence. Wendy then collapses to her knees in exhaustion and Sherria goes to heal her wounds and tells Wendy that the two of them should become friends. Wendy agrees and the third day ends with both of them shaking hands as new found friends as if nothing happened. Back in the stands, Doranbolt proceeds to follow "Mystogan" as Jellal realizes that the Magic Power still lingered even after the battle between Wendy and Sherria ended. He then picks up the location of where the Magic is actually being emitted from, and heads towards the exit with Doranbolt still following him. Jellal then activates his Meteor to head to the exit, leaving Doranbolt behind him, something which makes the Magic Council Mage angry, due to him being noticed by his target. Jellal then finds the man responsible for the presence hidden in the crowd. He begins to rush towards the man, but suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Doranbolt appears in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. With Jellal's advances stopped, the mysterious man walks off with the crowd as other Council members gather around Jellal. Doranbolt then reveals that he knows the truth behind the real Mystogan and demands to know the real identity of the Mystogan which stands before him, as Jellal begins to stress over his identity being compromised. Meanwhile, Erza seems to feel what's going on with Jellal's condition. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell vs. Sherria Blendy (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** * * ** Spells used * * *Sky God's Healing Spell * |Mītia}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation